


Take the Pain Away

by hchollym



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Coming Untouched, Dreamscapes, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: Kol is having a hard time coping in the Chambre de Chasse, and Elijah helps his younger brother in an unconventional way.





	Take the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> I love Elijah, so season 5 is breaking my heart. I just had to write something positive about his relationships with his siblings, for my own sake! 
> 
> I’ve had this idea in my head since the end of Season 3, but I just hadn’t gotten around to writing it until now. This story takes place between Season 3 and Season 4 when Elijah, Kol, Freya, and Rebekah are in the dreamscape. 
> 
> Elijah/Klaus is definitely my OTP, but I have a soft spot for Elijah/Kol as well. Plus, it’s pretty obvious that Kol just wants his siblings’ love, which is so sad.

Kol hated the Chambre de Chasse. It was definitely preferable to dying – again – but that didn't mean that he was happy. He was stuck inside this fake world with the two people that had essentially murdered Davina, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. 

Kol's only solace was that Elijah was just as miserable as he was. His older brother had always been composed and refined, but he was not suited to such a peaceful lifestyle; Elijah thrived on chaos, no matter how much he denied it. This tranquility was going to make them both go mad before Lucien’s bite managed to kill them. 

Elijah deserved it. He didn’t care about anyone but himself and Niklaus. Maybe Rebekah to a lesser degree, but never Kol. He doubted that Elijah had ever mourned him either time he died. As long as Elijah had his precious Niklaus, then Kol was nothing to him. Well, now Elijah had no choice but to live without Klaus, and Kol was jealously glad for it. Maybe now Elijah would actually remember that he had other siblings that needed him too. 

...

Elijah was losing it. He didn’t feel _real_. He was just a whisper in the wind; the fog of a dream that you can’t wake up from. Life was continuing without him, and the people he loved were in danger. Haley, Hope, and Niklaus were all out there with Marcel, who was hell-bent on destroying the Mikaelsons, and Elijah was completely helpless to protect them. He _hated_ it.

To add salt to the wound, nothing satisfied him in this dreamscape. Blood tasted like ash in his mouth, and music sounded distant and artificial. It was like any sort of _feeling_ was just out of Elijah’s reach, and it was maddening. He had even grown to hate the house – it was too calm and normal. It didn’t fit with anything that their family represented. 

Elijah stared longingly into the sunset, wishing that he could disappear below the horizon with it. He felt Kol approach, and he inwardly sighed. He was growing annoyed with Kol's petulance. He understood why Kol was angry – truly, he did – and it was even justified. But Elijah had done what was necessary to protect his family, and he would not apologize for that. Kol was free to hate him, but his constant moping and angry remarks were getting tiresome. 

"How nice that you get to enjoy the sunset when Davina never will again," Kol spat out bitterly, and Elijah sighed. 

"Was there something you needed, Kol?" He asked, boredom lacing his tone, and Kol seethed. Even after all these years, Elijah's indifference still stung. Kol truly was nothing to him other than an annoyance, and it hurt like hell. 

"I want to know why you get to be alive and happy when Davina does not!" Kol yelled back angrily, and Elijah stood and turned to him. 

"Stop acting like child, Kol. I did what I had to in order to protect this family. I am sorry that you lost Davina, but it was necessary." He didn't even sound sorry, and Kol saw red. He slammed Elijah up against the wall, eyes black as he pushed hard into his older brother’s skin. Elijah easily flipped them, pinning Kol to the wall. 

"Enough," Elijah ordered. Kol ignored him, all of his pent-up grief and frustration finally exploding.

He shoved Elijah, trying to punch him, but his older brother easily blocked him and punched Kol hard enough that he fell to the ground. Elijah didn't want to hurt Kol, but his youngest brother had always been an insolent little brat, and he was pushing his luck. Kol tried again, barreling into Elijah's stomach and knocking them both to the ground. He punched Elijah once before Elijah flipped them again and pinned Kol's arms down. 

"Enough," Elijah repeated, still infuriatingly calm. Kol struggled, throwing his head forward to headbutt Elijah, but the older male anticipated it and moved away in time. Kol wanted to scream. Hot tears were stinging in his eyes, and it was like lava was building inside him, slowly rising until it spilled over. Elijah reared back as the tears fell down Kol's face. He had never been good with seeing other’s cry. 

"I'm so tired of feeling like this," Kol admitted quietly, his eyes pleading, though neither man knew exactly what for. Elijah's stomach twisted at seeing Kol so vulnerable. He sat up, pulling Kol into a hug. Kol tried to push him away, but Elijah wasn't having it. He held the struggling Kol against him, and soon enough, his younger brother was melting into his embrace. Kol’s arms wrapped around Elijah, gripping his back harshly as if his older brother was the only anchor keeping him alive. 

Kol sobbed into Elijah's chest, pouring out everything that was bottled up inside. Elijah rubbed his back, whispering soothing words into his ear, and even though Kol was so angry at him, it was the most affection that Elijah had ever shown him. He actually felt cared for, like he was as important as Niklaus to Elijah, and he basked in the feeling. Elijah kissed the top of his head, and Kol pulled back with a shuddering breath, looking up at Elijah with wet eyes. 

"Elijah, please. Make it stop," he begged, pleading for his other brother to make it better. Elijah's breath caught in his throat. It had been so long since Kol had looked to Elijah to take care of him. Niklaus and Rebekah were typical, but not Kol. 

Kol’s words from the last time he died were ringing in Elijah’s ears. _All my life, all I ever wanted was you lot to care about me._ Elijah felt a twinge in his heart, and he suddenly realized just how much he had failed his youngest brother. He wanted to make this better for Kol – he _had_ to – but he didn't know how. 

Elijah was never good at coping with his _own_ emotions, so helping Kol with his was not going to be an easy task. Instead of facing his feelings, Elijah preferred to focus on Niklaus, killing, or sex. Since two of the three were not currently available, that left only the third option. Elijah hesitated.

It wasn't as if incest was too taboo for him - he and Niklaus had certainly crossed that line in the past. After 1000 years, the lines of morality blur enough that it doesn’t matter. Still, it had only ever been with Klaus. But looking at Kol's heartbroken face, Elijah couldn't deny him this reprieve. 

Kol may not even want this, but if there was a chance that it would help, even if only for a moment, then Elijah had to try. He owed Kol that much. He leaned in, watching Kol's eyes squint in confusion as Elijah placed his lips on his younger brother's. Kol's eyes widened, shock coursing through his veins like lightening. He pulled away, and Elijah looked at him intently. Kol stood frozen in shock, and sadness suddenly clouded over Elijah’s face. 

"I'm sorry, Kol," Elijah whispered, the rest of his statement left unsaid: _Sorry for causing you so much pain; sorry for failing you over and over again, even now._ Elijah had just wanted to help, but he only succeeded in making Kol more confused and upset. Perhaps his youngest brother was better off without him. He turned to stand and leave, but Kol gripped his arm painfully, panic shooting through him. 

Kol’s heart was racing, his mind trying to process the un-processable. All he knew was that he didn't want Elijah to leave. His lips were tingling where Elijah had kissed him, and it was the closest thing to _real_ that he had felt since they got to the dreamscape. He hesitantly pressed his lips back to Elijah's, and Elijah returned the kiss. 

The older vampire placed one hand on Kol's face, and the other wrapped around Kol’s back to hold him close. Kol gripped the front of Elijah's shirt, head fuzzy from the heady sensation of Elijah's kiss. His older brother’s kiss matched his personality, intense and powerful, and Kol was overwhelmed. There was a hint of affection in the kiss as well – of love – and Kol drank it up like a man dying of thirst. 

Kol was kissing him desperately, and Elijah felt a tug at his heart. He pulled back, standing and guiding Kol inside the house and into his room, grateful that they didn't run into Rebekah and Freya. Once inside, they resumed kissing. Elijah moved his hands to grip at the bottom of Kol's shirt. He lifted it up and the two separated to pull it over Kol’s head. 

Kol immediately reconnected their lips, ripping Elijah's button-down shirt and pulling it off his shoulders. Elijah almost chided his younger brother for his carelessness, but he would allow it – just this once. Elijah's hands roamed and caressed Kol's chest, and his younger brother shivered. Kol tried unbuckling Elijah's pants, growling in frustration when his hands were shaking too much to accomplish his goal. 

Elijah laughed lightly, helping Kol with both their pants. They slid their shoes and socks off, as well as their pants and underwear. They didn't waste time observing each other’s bodies, preferring to kiss once more, hands groping and exploring their skin. Elijah led them towards the bed, the back of Kol's knees hitting the mattress as they fell back on it. They adjusted their position to be more comfortable, and Elijah covered Kol's body with his own. 

Kol groaned as their skin was flush against each other, so close that they were almost melding together. Their erections rubbed against one another with delicious friction, and Kol couldn't help but bucking his hips up. Elijah kissed down Kol's chest, and Kol gripped Elijah's hair as his head titled back. Elijah was taking his time, practically worshipping Kol's body, and the younger man felt warm all over, intoxicated from the sensation. Elijah bent the younger vampire’s legs up, and Kol tensed. 

"Shhh," Elijah soothed. He took Kol's tip into his mouth, and Kol almost finished right then and there. The sight of his older brother looking up at him with adoring eyes while Kol’s cock was in his mouth was honestly the most erotic thing that Kol had ever seen. 

Elijah slid his mouth farther down with ease, and Kol wondered where he had gotten all his practice. Elijah wasn't exactly the type to give head to just anyone, so Kol had his suspicions, but he tried to ignore the churning jealousy in his stomach. He focused on the sight before him as Elijah's tongue pressed firmly against the underside of his shaft. 

Elijah sucked in, cheeks hollowing as he bobbed his head up and down on Kol's cock. Kol moaned, struggling to keep his eyes opened so that he wouldn’t miss a thing. Elijah pulled back just enough to suck his fingers into his mouth, covering them in saliva before replacing his mouth on Kol. Kol felt his cheeks being pulled apart, a wet finger circling his hole. He spluttered when the finger entered him. 

Kol had always been sexually open, but he wasn't interested in men, so this was new. Even the threesomes he had in the past never consisted of Kol doing anything with another male. Elijah was thrusting his finger in and out, his tongue flicking over the slit of Kol's tip. Kol was breathing harshly, his legs trembling as Elijah added another finger. Elijah moved his fingers in different directions until he brushed the bundle of nerves that had Kol crying out. 

Elijah smiled around Kol's prick as he worked his little brother open, enjoying the whimpers and moans that Kol made as he brushed against his younger brother’s prostate. By the time Elijah had three fingers inside, Kol was writhing, his balls retracting, and Elijah knew he was close. He pulled his fingers out and his mouth off with a _pop_. Kol whined, and Elijah laughed fondly. He pushed Kol's legs further back, ducking his head down and flicking his tongue over Kol's hole. 

Kol gasped, his hands grasping Elijah's hair tightly. Elijah flicked his tongue quickly over the twitching hole. Kol was panting, his head fallen back on the pillow and his eyes scrunched closed. Elijah pointed his tongue, pushing inside Kol's hole, and his younger brother's entire body twitched. Elijah thrust his tongue in and out until Kol was trembling all over. Kol instinctively pulled his legs up closer together, practically crushing Elijah's head between them as his hands gripped his older brother’s hair tightly. 

Kol’s aching cock was leaking precum generously, and he felt like he was on the edge of a knife; _so_ close. Elijah pushed his legs back down, slipping his tongue out of the hole. He placed his mouth over the hole, _sucking_ , and Kol's back arched off the bed, crying out loudly as his untouched cock squirted strips of cum across his stomach. Kol’s body shuttered violently, and Elijah continued to suck on his hole as he drew out his younger brother’s orgasm. 

Kol gasped for air as he came down from his high, eyes dilated with lust as his body relaxed. Elijah kissed up his body, licking the cum from off his belly and cleaning him, and Kol shivered. Fuck, he'd never been this turned on in his life. He truly was one sick and depraved individual. But right now, he couldn't care less. He pulled Elijah up, kissing him soundly. He tasted himself on his older brother's tongue, and he felt a rush of possessiveness. 

Elijah was hard, drops of precum dripping from his tip, but other than that, he was still completely composed, and it was driving Kol crazy. He grasped Elijah's cock, the hot weight feeling so solid in his hand. Elijah moaned quietly against his mouth, and the sound sent a thrill down Kol's spine. It was exhilarating to know that he could draw such a noise from his usually-refined brother. 

Kol pulled Elijah on top of him, groaning as Elijah grinded against the sensitive flesh of his soft prick. Kol opened his legs, wrapping them around Elijah's waist. He bucked his hips forward, and Elijah got the hint. He aligned his cock with Kol's hole, pausing to look at Kol intently. 

"Are you sure about this?" Elijah checked, and Kol nodded, biting his lip. Elijah pushed inside, watching Kol's face. Kol took a sharp intake of breath. The lack of lubrication (aside from saliva) made it burn slightly, stretching him open further than Elijah's fingers had, but it wasn't too painful. 

Elijah was looking at him so fondly, and it made Kol's heart clench. He tried to remind himself how much he hated Elijah, but it was hard when his heart felt like it could burst at any moment. When Elijah was all the way sheathed inside, Kol felt ridiculously full, and he was strangely aroused by the thought of being filled up by his older brother. 

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked, and his concern was really doing a number on Kol’s mind. Kol swallowed over the sudden lump in his throat, nodding. Elijah began to thrust in and out slowly, and Kol moaned. Elijah kissed Kol, drowning out his younger brother’s noises in his mouth as he sped up his thrusts. Kol raked his nails down Elijah's back, gripping so tightly that it burned as he scratched his older brother’s skin. 

Elijah moaned into Kol's mouth, savoring in the feel of being solid. He could feel the pain, and it was the most real sensation that he had felt since entering the Chambre de Chasse. He craved more. He thrust roughly, causing Kol to gasp as he hit the younger vampire’s prostate. Elijah pounded into him, kissing and nibbling at Kol's neck as his younger brother panted and pressed his nails so far into Elijah's back that it bled. 

Elijah's head was growing fuzzy, and he pushed Kol's legs back farther, pounding deep into him hard and fast. Kol was gasping for air, his body on fire as Elijah's assault on his prostate sent sparks of electricity up his spine. He could feel Elijah in his stomach, and it was almost painful. Kol was hard again, and he writhed against the sensation. Elijah grasped his younger brother’s cock, and Kol choked on air. He burrowed his face into Elijah's neck, breathing heavily as the dual stimulation drove him over the edge. 

Elijah was so close. He pumped Kol's cock once more, hitting his prostate, and Kol gasped, biting Elijah's neck and clutching him like a lifeline as his orgasm was ripped from him. Elijah's eyes fluttered shut, a low moan escaping him as the teeth in his throat sent him spiraling into his own orgasm. His body tensed, grinding into Kol as he filled him with his seed. 

They both panted as they tried to catch their breath. Elijah's hands were leaving bruises on Kol's hips as Kol slowly loosened his grip on Elijah's back and pulled his teeth away from Elijah's neck. Kol licked and kissed the abused skin, savoring the taste that was so purely Elijah. Elijah's skin stung where Kol had scratched him, but he loved it. The dull throb was a reminder that he was still alive. 

For the first time since they got to the dreamscape, they both felt _real_. Elijah pulled out and rolled off, pulling Kol against his side. Kol curled up against his older brother, wrapping his arms around Elijah. Elijah idly traced patterns on Kol's back, and Kol kissed his chest. He snuggled against Elijah, allowing himself to feel comforted and secured. Elijah kissed the top of his head, and Kol felt warmth radiating through his body from the spot. 

Kol _needed_ this, and for the first time in his life, Elijah was truly there for him and _only_ him. Kol wasn’t playing second (or third) best to his other siblings; it was like the two of them were the only people in the world right now. The thought was enough to help Kol fall into a peaceful sleep, smiling slightly as he clung to his big brother the way he had always wanted to but never dared to hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
